


silently, with our fingers intwined

by galaxtree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Rated teen for swearing, kenhina - Freeform, no beta i die like the nb idiot i am, the og storyline was sad and i said fuck that, these tags are a whole mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxtree/pseuds/galaxtree
Summary: “It’s ok. I’ll be waiting for you on the other side. I’ll make sure I’ll be the first person you wake up to.”“You pinky swear?”“Yes. I pinky swear.”
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100
Collections: finished





	silently, with our fingers intwined

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on the notes app on my phone at like 4am and the title was GRR BARK WOOF WOOF WOOF
> 
> that's how u know. the quality? low.
> 
> inspired by @pringalingles's fanart (i don't know how to link but https://www.instagram.com/p/CFud4dVl7pk/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) 
> 
> title: telescope- cavetown

“I’m scared, Kenma.” Kenma’s breath hitched in his throat as he saw his wonderful, bright Shouyou laying despondent in his hospital bed, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Wordlessly, Kenma motioned at Shouyou to shuffle over before he slid under the covers with his boyfriend. 

“It’s ok. I’ll be waiting for you on the other side. I’ll make sure I’ll be the first person you wake up to.”

“You pinky swear?”

“Yes. I pinky swear.”

Shouyou’s eyelids fluttered shut, weighted down by the morphine slipping through his veins, pinky still interlocked with Kenma’s.

~

“What do you fucking mean there was a complication?” Kenma seethed, Kuroo restraining the CEO as the doctor delivered the news with remorseful eyes. “There was a 90% success rate! You told us all he’d be fine! You told _me_ he’d be fine!”

The doctor sighed, exhausted. “The damage was more severe than we anticipated, Kozume-san. Hinata-san will have to remain sedated for 3 to 7 days, and it may take him a long time to regain full vision in his left eye, if ever. ”

Scowling, Kenma snubbed the doctor and gazed through the small window on Shouyou’s door as Kuroo hurriedly apologised for his best friend’s behaviour while simultaneously thanking the doctor for saving their friend’s life. Shouyou’s mother lay slumped over the edge of the bed, shoulders trembling minutely, shaking in time with her staggered breathing. Curled up in the unconscious volleyballer’s arms, Natsu tearfully cried out for her onii-chan. Kenma turned away, allowing his hair to fall forward- shielding him from the world, and the world from him. Kuroo glanced sideways at his best friend, pretending not to notice the glimmering trail left behind by his tears. 

~

Shouyou felt like death. 

Was he dead? 

No, that didn’t sound right. 

Shouyou didn’t feel like death, but he felt pretty fucking shit. 

His body ached in a way that reminded him of his first nationals. 

_Beep_. 

Why couldn’t he see anything?

 _Beep_. 

Where was he?

 _Beep_. 

Why was it so dark?

 _Beep_. 

What was that _annoying fucking beeping sound?_

Shouyou opened his mouth to say something, only to find he couldn’t move.

“Shou?”

Kenma. Kenma was warmth. Kenma was here. He was safe, with Kenma. 

“Please wake up soon, Shou. I love you.”

‘I want Kenma,’ was the only thought his befuddled mind could conjure up as he succumbed to the frigid embrace of unconsciousness. 

~

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Shouyou grunted. Why wouldn’t his stupid alarm just turn off? It was irritating. 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Brown eyes flickered open slowly, unable to see anything past the blinding fluorescent lights. 

“Shou? Shouyou? Moshi-moshi? Anyone home?” 

Disoriented, Shouyou blinked rapidly. 

“K-“

Kenma shushed him hurriedly, placing a gentle hand on his boyfriend’s forehead, smoothing back the greasy locks that lay there. 

“You don’t need to say anything, Sunshine, I’m right here. I promised I’d be the first one you’d see when you woke up, didn’t I?” Shouyou turned his head to where he heard Kenma’s voice coming from, only able to see the faint silhouette of his boyfriend, clad in some kind of black shirt with white and gold squiggles on the front. It looked vaguely familiar to him. Shouyou let put a low whine, registering the stiff plastic mask that encapsulated the lower half of his face. Squirming, he tried to lift his arms to push the restrictive material away from his face, only to find he couldn’t move them. Whining again, somewhat pitifully, Shouyou weakly struggled to shift Kenma off him from where we was adjusting his oxygen mask back into place. 

“Calm down, you big baby,” Kenma teased as he laced his fingers through Shouyou’s, “Go back to sleep so you can get better soon.” He shifted forward to press a long kiss against Shouyou’s forehead, ignoring the way his eyes welled up with tears. He felt a gentle pressure against his hand and looked down to find Shouyou weakly squeezing their palms together. Kenma choked on a watery laugh as he hid his face further in his boyfriend’s hair. 

“I love you too Shou. I’ll be here when you wake up, and every time after that. After all, I’ve always been here.” 

This time, when Shouyou drifted back to sleep, it was warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to ken for inspiring me to write this n then convincing me to post it + for the line "After all, I’ve always been here."
> 
> thanks to @pringalingles for consistently supplying that quality kenhina shit and follow me on tumblr (galaxtree), insta (glxtree) and twitter (uecchiyxma)


End file.
